the_occult_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
2018/07/29
Players Floof Beorn Xarlin Drevo Finishing the Duergar Encounter *Learned the barrier is a complete sphere. *Tunnels beyond empty, clean, and still. **Characters checked for traps. None existed. *Reach a strong wooden door with some basic carved shapes on the surface. *Beorn attempts to use Duergar war pick on it. **Pick head now loose on handle. Snow White * At first the room appears empty but for the chest and drawbridge/style door. * Drevo touches the chest, revealing a vampire spawn. ** Immediately aggressive, tattered clothes, covered in blood. ** Doesn't like bright light, is a vampire. * Xarlin is concerned there may be more nearby (there weren't). * After a few fight rounds, she retreats and looks like a hunted animal. * Players attempt to speak to her. ** She understands Dwarvish. * Tries to steal Floof away (protective) and begins smearing bloody hands on the door in unclear shapes. * Upon defeating her, they approach the chest. ** Inside the lid is written in phosphorescent moss "Remember your name". * Streaks of same moss in vampire's hair. * Players tried to write with blood, then with moss, then finally with both together. ** Wrote each letter (alphabetically) to see which made the door shake. ** Uncovered the anagram "Snow White" Egress from the Dungeon Met at the door by an arrow, notched in a longbow, held by a kitsune with red fur. She confronts them, asks who they are. She seems confused by the idea of the dome being opened. * Named Maria, 4 tails. * Informs them the vampire used to be the princess, locked down there for 40 years as punishment. Exposition Time - What They Learned * 5 Kingdoms locked in territory wars. * Queen of Stormholt called for all the families to meet to discuss a truce. ** All sent a representative. ** King of Abanthus brought a battalion to slaughter all the other families. *** The Princess of Stormholt and some servants survived. * Prince Luthor needed heirs and wanted to force the princess to marry him. ** She refused and was locked away underground. * Stormholt was right in the center of the kingdoms. * Other kingdoms: ** Fydoria (tough king) ** Panrion ** Aurelia *** Not sure what I told the players they were, but Jess didn't write it down. Back to First Street Exploring Building 2 (The Milliner) * Maria thinks the milliner left to visit family, not sure if it was before or after the dome. * Find 2 hats ** Pith Helmet ** Orange floppy hat with pink ribbon ** Party took both, not sure who's wearing them. * First heard of The Council. ** They are against Prince Luther. * The Fellmonger is first spoken of. Exploring Building 4 (Apothecary) * Picked up two potion bottles ** Deep purple ** Yellow with bright flecks Meeting the Fellmonger * Before going in, they notice a stone dead end that stretches to the left of the shop. * They see a long counter with shelves full of furs and feathers. Category:Episodes